gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Aemon Targaryen
Maester Aemon, born Aemon Targaryen, is the third son of King Maekar I Targaryen and his wife Dyanna Dayne. He serves as a maester to The Night's Watch at Castle Black. Appearance and Character: An ancient man of a hundred years old, Aemon has short silver-grey hair, wrinkled, shrunken, and blind. He speaks softly but his counsel is so valued and respected that many fall silent to hear it. Despite his age his mind is still sharp as is his hearing. Aemon is a wise, humble and capable man. Aemon Targaryen was an extremely wise old man, and a source of guidance at The Wall for anyone who approached him. Having lived for over a hundred years, Aemon has become aware of the struggles of men of The Night's Watch, in particular the significance of one's duty and dedication, primarily because he has faced a major struggle of such kind in his life. As a Targaryen, Aemon's refusal of the Iron Throne shows that he has no interest in personal power and would rather devote himself to knowledge and the guidance of others. He was aware that The Night's Watch was not what it used to be, and understood the severe weaknesses and threats that came with this fact. Aemon possesses a very sly nature when it suited him, and could tell quite efficiently if someone was lying - a skill he apparently acquired while growing up in King's Landing. Aemon possessed a dry wit, remarking that if every ranger who slept with a girl were beheaded, then The Wall would be garrisoned by headless men. History: Aemon Targaryen was the third son of King Maekar I Targaryen and his wife, Lady Dyanna Dayne. He was named after his great-great-uncle, Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, by his grandfather, Daeron II Targaryen. At this time, King Daeron II had four grown sons, three with sons of their own, and so felt that having too many potential Targaryen heirs was dangerous and sent Aemon to The Citadel around the age of nine or ten. At one point after his younger brother, Aegon V, became the squire of the hedge knight Duncan the Tall the pair visited Aemon in Oldtown. Aemon measured Duncan's height. Aemon forged his chain, and earned the title of Maester Aemon, finishing his studies at the age of 19. He served an unidentified lord until his father, now King Maekar I, summoned him to court to serve The Iron Throne. Not wanting to sit on the small council as he felt that would displace the Grand Maester, Aemon chose instead to serve at Dragonstone, the seat of his eldest brother, Prince Daeron, until Daeron died of the pox. After Daeron's death, Maester Aemon became a maester at The Citadel. He was summoned to court for the Great Council of 233 AC, where some wanted to offer him the crown. Aemon quietly refused, however, ceding rule to his younger brother, Aegon V. Aemon then chose to go to The Wall to take the vows of The Night's Watch for fear that he may be used in a plot to usurp his brother. On his journey King Aegon provided him with an "honor guard" (emptying the dungeons) to take the vows of The Night's Watch with him. Among them was Brynden Rivers, who later went on to become Lord Commander of the Watch. Rhaegar Targaryen sometimes corresponded with his ancient great-great uncle via raven messages and during his time in the north Prince Jaehaerys visited Aemon. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:House Targaryen Category:Valyrian Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Maester Category:The Night's Watch Category:Royal Family Category:Prince Category:Targaryen Prince Category:The Night's Watch Maester